


I’ll Smoke You ’til I’m Dying

by Freshman_Generation



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cigarettes, Cordelia cares a lot about Misty's "Health", Drabble, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Ryan make Foxxay canon you coward, Smoking, This is probably super uncanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshman_Generation/pseuds/Freshman_Generation
Summary: While on the search for Micheal in Outpost 3, Misty decides to light up a cigarette. Cordelia is not happy about hergirlfriend’s new habit.The super lame title is from “Ode to Viceroy” by Mac DeMarco.





	I’ll Smoke You ’til I’m Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably super un-canon like, but I got the idea while at the gym and decided to pen a little drabble about it. Obviously, in this fic Misty gets out of hell and is with the Coven as they try to find Micheal.

After spending hours walking through Outpost 3, trying to find the elusive Michael Langdon, the Coven takes a break to sit on the couches in the main room.

“Ugh, we’re never gonna be able to find him at this rate!” Zoe says, leaning back into the couch.

Cordelia looks at the girl. “Don't say that, Zoe. Remember, nothing is immutable, when the will of a strong woman is applied.”

The girl nods at the Supreme, letting her eyes drift to Madison and Queenie, who were chatting about Michael.

Misty, on the other hand, finds this to be the perfect opportunity to reach behind her ear and pull out a cigarette.

She lights it up with the Zippo she stole from Madison and takes a puff, exhaling the smoke out. This quickly gets the attention of Cordelia.

"Misty! When did you start smoking?!"

Although Cordelia has been the Supreme for a few years at this point, she was headmistress for far longer. To Cordelia, seeing Misty smoke is like watching one of the very young girls at the Academy pick up the bad habit.

The Cajun’s head snaps to the Supreme, cheeks flushing.

“Not too long ago, Miss Delia," she informs, sheepishly, “Ya know hell is a scary place." She takes another drag of her smoke, eyes darting away from the disapproving gaze of Cordelia.

Myrtle and the girls say nothing as they observe the Supreme strides over to the Cajun and plucks the lit cigarette from between her fingers.

She holds it up to Misty. "I don't want you smoking anymore," she orders, her tone firm yet her voice gentle.

Misty’s eyes go from her to the cigarette. "But Miss Cordelia, Stevie used to smoke." She reaches out for it, but Cordelia pulls it back.

"I'm sure she did, dear," she says, "But I care about your health."

The rest of the Coven don’t even try to attempt to hide their immensely amused expressions on their faces. They all look at each other, grinning.

"That's not the only thing she cares about," whispers Queenie, making Zoe and Madison giggle.

Misty's gaze drift to the girls, confused about what they’re laughing about. However, her attention snaps back when Cordelia tosses the cigarette onto the ground and stomps it out with her boot.

"No more, alright?" she says softly and the Cajun nods, blushing. The Supreme turns to the others, unaware of their little teasing behind her back. "Let’s get back to finding Michael."


End file.
